Life After Hallows
by Metastar2000
Summary: A story about Albus and friends after the train rides away...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry babout this being so short, it's my first ever fanfiction and im just trying to introdouce the main characters in this one.**

* * *

><p>"<em>But what if I'm sorted into Slytherin!" <em>the question still lingered on Albus Potter's mind as the train rushed away from the station. What he didn't understand was that his father, the oh so great Harry Potter had said about the sorting hat, and that it would take his He turned his head to the boy sitting across from him. The boy had platinum blond hair and blue eyes that looked very teal at times. He noticed he was reading a magazine. Suddenly he frowned. It was upside-down. He looked back at the boys eyes, which looked thoroughly interested in the story. He stood up and walked out of the seat. That boy was crazy, reading a magazine upside-down. '_Ravenclaw.' _he thought with a smirk. He walked down for awhile until he came to one occupied by a red-headed girl. "You Mind?" he asked, gesturing to the seat. "Not at all" she said dully. He sat and watched her sigh and eat a muggle jelly-bean. She had light auburn hair and hazel eyes that looked deep dark and empty. "What's your name, _**mystery**_ boy?" She said jokingly, and he noticed her eyes were suddenly full of life and glossy. He just smiled and said "Albus and yours?" she paused and her eyebrows suddenly furrowed as if she was trying to remember something. She suddenly remembered he was there and smiled again, saying "Roxy thanks." She then pulled out her wand and pointed at the door. "get lost Fred, I know obliviate!" the name Fred brought something to Albus's mind he couldn't remember, but soon he heard scuffling outside the divider and Roxy put her wand away. "I'm so nervous I could just cry right now," she said. "But I'm not some wimp!" she said with a joking smile that reminded him of someone, but he just couldn't figure out who. Suddenly the divider opened and there was Rose, exclaiming that some boy named Randy had lost his frog. Albus almost started giggling because it reminded him so much of Neville when his father was a child. Suddenly he noticed Roxy twitch a bit as if trying to stop herself from giggling as well, but how could she know the same story? Albus eventually closed his eyes and tried to sleep, which was impossible thanks to Rose staying for the rest of the ride, whispering to Roxy as if they'd known each other for their whole life. Suddenly it hit him and he shot up and shouted "Roxy **Weasley**, isn't it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its super-short, but im new so give me a break, ok? ill try to extend the next one, that is if anyone wants me to <em>post<em> a next one after this. **

_**Metastar2000**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Again, this is short. I'm not expierienced in writing too well, so don't blame me, i'm just a little kid who wanted to write a fanfic about what Albus and friends did after the train rolled off down that track. Mainly because I wish i was Lysander but also because it's fun. so please just try to enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was odd how he didn't notice Roxy was a Weasley, what with the red hair and all. But now it actually occurred to him that they had met before. Of course they were just four years old, but still, they had already met! "Yes, but how do you know my last name?" she asked, obviously confused. "P-potter" he said, stammering. Her eyes suddenly lit up like they were on fire, and she started yelling things like "Albus <em>Potter<em>!" "How did I not see!" Eventually Rose had to use a light shocking spell to literally "zap" her out of it. Eventually the train shook to a shaky stop, and Albus looked outside to see a beautiful shimmering ocean in front of him. He Rose and Roxy got of the train and walked towards Hagrid, who was shouting "First yers to the boats! Four to a boat!" So they all boarded a boat and then noticed there was an empty spot in the boat. "Oh well," Said Roxy. "Maybe it doesn't matter if a boat's not full." But as Rose was blabbering on about the Confundus charm they all heard a slight chuckle coming from the empty seat. They all turned their heads to it and saw a boy, and Albus was smacking his forehead. Sitting in the spot was a boy with blonde hair that Albus recognized from the train. '_Ravenclaw' _he thought once again.

"Not you again" Albus mumbled. "Do I know you?" the boy said to him. "Yes, you do," replied Albus, now using attitude. "You're the one I was sitting on the train with, you were reading a magazine, oh and it was _**upside-down!"**_ The boy chuckled and said "that's Lysander for yah," and shook Albus's hand saying "Lorcan's the name." Albus didn't understand until he looked at another boat and saw Lorcan, except he was wearing pink giant glasses. "Oh… twins?" he asked. "yep, oh watch this," they all looked to where he was pointing. "See that cart carrying the Potter kid?" he was pointing to the one with James on it and Albus smirked and replied "yes". In three seconds the thing suddenly lit up with fireworks and James went flying into a tree. Roxy shouted "GENIUS!" and pulled out a notepad, scribbling things down. Albus couldn't stop laughing and yelled "I've never seen my brother so scared before!" and that's when Lorcan looked at him, confused. "Oh right, sorry, my names Albus, Albus Potter." Lorcan smiled and then gasped at something in the distance. "Hogwarts! It's Hogwarts!" yelled Rose, and Albus looked at the giant castle in the distance that he had only seen in pictures and dreams. It was a stone grey and rose to the clouds, and Albus could see the outline of a tree that he knew was the wumping Willow. As he looked over the mysterious castle, thinking of all the places he could explore in it, he looked over his new friends and rose, and thought '_This is going to be a good year'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are Apreciated, and even if no one reads im gonna still do this for the fun so forget about flaming.<strong>

_**Metastar2000**_


	3. Chapter 3

_okay i finnaly looked at the 1 review and was glad someone actually wanted me to keep writing. so here it is, reviewer, chapter 3 andill probably post 4 today aswell._

* * *

><p>Albus felt a rush of fear run down his spine as he examined his surroundings. <em>'how did I get here?' <em>he thought to himself. He was in a dark and overgrown graveyard and he could see a dark church that just screamed evil. He then looked to his right to see a dead yew tree that had looked like it had been dead for over 20 years. He turned to see a dark cauldron covered in a red brew. No, that wasn't a potion that was blood. Horror overcame him and he stumbled backwards... right into Wormtail. The rat like man had aged years and years. "NO, NO! YOU'RE DEAD! DAD TOLD ME YOU WERE!" but the man would not let go and held his wand to the small boy's face. Albus tried his best to remember how he got here. He remembered the boats arriving at Hogwarts, but before they were sorted something happened... what happened? A broiling noise interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see the pot boiling and then, something unimaginable happened. A dark figure rose out of the pot. His snake like figure instantly let the young boy know exactly who the person was. He was the dark lord known as Voldemort himself. He rose from the pot fully cloaked with his wand, which was now raised and pointed towards Albus. The boy tuned out everything except the two fatal words from Voldemort's mouth, the sounds that send anxiety running through his mind and body, quickening his heartbeat and making him want to scream. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and the son of the boy who lived suddenly ceased to exist.

He rose from his bed in the guest room inside the headmaster's office. He suddenly remembered that sorting had been postponed because the sorting hat got mad at Hagrid and sorted the first person into the "Shoofoo" house. He rose from the bed remembering his nightmare and a shiver ran down his spine. He looked out the window to see the lands that belonged to Hogwarts. Hagrid's hut, the wumping willow and the forbidden forest were the only things he could see from the 3 windows in the room. He looked out the one overlooking the dark woods and could make out tons of creatures roaming the lands. He saw a group of centaurs running and then... no, it couldn't be. In the woods he saw a hooded figure that seemed to glide across the ground and through the leaves. It couldn't be a- a surviving death eater, could it? There was still those loyal to the dark magic even after the dark lord perished and they are now know as Shadow Shepherds instead of death eaters because they are so amazing at the dark arts the shadows follow them and everything gets darker when they are near. He ran out to tell the headmaster, but where was he? He usually spent nights at his desk but where was he now? Albus tried to find his way through the maze of bookshelves and magical artifacts that was Professor Dumbledoor's office. He finally found the desk but the professor was nowhere to be found. The wall was covered with pictures of previous headmasters and he saw Professor Albus Dumbledore's portrait, which was after all the man that he was named after, and then the next portrait was- BAM! A slamming noise interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see the current headmaster standing in front of him. "Ah, out of bed I see" said the voice of Aberforth Dumbledore. "Pro-professor!" said a voice that did not belong to Albus. He then realized the headmaster had not seen him but rather another boy in the room. Albus then jumped behind a pile of books so he would not be seen. He peered out and saw the professor towering over Lysander Scamander, the weird boy on the train. "Ah no problem young Lysander just go back to bed." The young boy turned and ran the opposite way Albus came from, and his face was like a ghost's. Well i don't blame him, if it weren't for the fact that everyone knew Albus's name then he would be scared if Aberforth knew it for sure. The headmaster then took off his dark traveling cloak, the one with the brown leaves sticking out of the back and then sat down at his desk sighing and rubbing his leg. Albus turned and ran back to his room not wanting to face the headmaster anymore. He then went to sleep. The rest of the night he was tossing and turning trying not to think of the dream that he may or may not have.

He felt Water overtake him and woke to Roxy smirking with Lorcan behind her patting her on the back for learning how to use Aguamenti in such a good way. "Wake up Al it's time for sorting!" he then went back through the maze with them to find the entrance and in ten minutes they finally found the exit. Rose was waiting with Lysander chatting away about a spell that gives you the abilities of a ghost when Lorcan snorted and said "hey you two nerds been waiting for us all this time?" this earned him a group effort glare from both of the "nerds" in question. Rose then said "well I'm sorry my mother told me not to let Albus out of my sight of he wouldn't end up saving the world like his father." And Lysander said he was waiting so he could use a hair loss spell on his "dear" brother. Then they both proceeded to complain about how we should know these halls from books. They all reached the hall in ten minutes and were guided inside for breakfast/sorting by Professor McGonagall. All four tables were chatting noisily until Aberforth Silenced them with a shout. He then made sure he had all their undeniable attentions and said "Now Let the sorting begin!"

* * *

><p>Okay heres chapter 3 and 4 will probably be up today aswellas its a boring day here in canada.<p>

**_Metastar2000_**


End file.
